


What baby?

by bearymon



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearymon/pseuds/bearymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tom visit the Hiddleston home for Christmas. Chris is in for quite a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highkiller777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/gifts), [shaking_indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/gifts).



> This is inspired by this photoset of Tom talking about how he'll be spending Christmas this year http://matafari.tumblr.com/post/37630368515 and fulltaildiva-loki’s many reactions to it. Have some Christmas-y themed mpreg fandom. I was working on this last night and fell asleep before I was able to post it. Here’s the promised fluff guys. I hope this cheers you both up. Merry Christmas everyone! \:D/

“You know I could help.”

Chris looks over the stack of boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper to Tom and flashes him one of his cocky grins. “Nah. It’s all good. No big deal for the god of thunder.” He says in the voice reminiscent of the said Norse god.

Tom’s face remains passive, seemingly unamused. The absence of a smile and the lack of chuckles make Chris pout. He puts on his very best kicked puppy look but Tom only rolls his eyes at him. The Brit has somehow long since developed a stronger immunity against it.

The couple continues to trudge through the snow-covered pavement until they reach a two-story house. The front is decorated with Christmas lights and the door is adorned with a wreath. The Hiddleston home screamed entirely of Christmas.

“Watch out for that step.” Tom warns; although the word of caution comes a bit late as Chris is already stumbling over it. A pair of hands steadies Chris and the unstable tower of gifts.

“Oops. Sorry.” Chris turns and gives Tom the best apologetic smile he could muster. Tom answers him with the raising of his right eyebrow - he swears that thing has a life of its own- in probably what was meant to be a condescending way.

The Australian reverts back to his kicked puppy look and this time he manages to break Tom’s resolve. “Behave yourself over there, okay?” Tom sighs.

“I promise to be on my best behavior mom. It’s all going to be fine Tom.” Chris assures him and gives his husband a quick peck on the cheek. Tom looks pensive for a moment, the face he wears when he knows something Chris doesn't The look is gone just as fast as it came and Chris decides not to question it. Tom offers to help once more and this time Chris lets him take a few gifts from his hands. Tom rings the doorbell and not a moment later the wreathed door opens and reveals Tom’s mother.

“Hi mum! Merry Christmas!” Tom’s eyes light up and he gives one of his trademark wide smiles. He throws his free arm around the woman and gives her a hug.

“Merry Christmas Diana.” Chris finds his lips quirking upward at the sight of Tom with his mom. It’s been a while since Tom’s last visit home. Both of them have been kept busy by projects. They’re still working on Thor 2 and will resume filming after the holidays. He knows Tom has missed his family so much over the months because Chris misses his own family back in Australia and he can’t wait to go back home.

“Thomas! Oh and it’s Christopher! Come in, come here you two!” The door is opened wider to accommodate the entrance of the couple. Diana closes the door behind them and leads them inside the warm comfort of her house.

In a corner of the living room stands a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments of gold and silver. A couple, Sarah and her husband, occupy the couch with their little infant.

“Tommy! Chris!” Sarah stands and walks over to them bringing her son with her. Another blonde head pops up from what Chris thinks is the kitchen and Emma bounds towards them as well. Kisses, hugs and a number of ‘Merry Christmas’-es are exchanged after that.

“I thought Sarah had twins. Isn't there supposed to be more than one new addition to the house?” Chris whispers to his husband, confusion evident in his tone. He remembers Tom telling him that they were having new family members over for Christmas.

The pensive look is back on Tom’s face but is quickly replaced by a smile. “She didn't have twins, silly. Did I tell you that? Well you do count.” And it was true in a way. It was the first time Chris is visiting as Tom’s spouse, having only married that same year.

Diana ushers them all to the dining area where Christmas dinner was waiting for them. The smell of the food alone makes Chris’s mouth water and he realizes how hungry he was. He watches Tom eye the Christmas pudding as though he plans to pounce on it and devour it all. Chris thinks it isn't quite far from what Tom is planning for the dessert. He stifles a laugh at the image he had painted on his mind.

They say grace and Tom immediately takes a small piece of pudding for himself after. Chris couldn't hold back a chortle and Tom looks up at him innocently. “What?”

“Thomas, desserts are normally eaten at the end of the meal.” Diana says pointedly although it sounds as though she’s saying it just to tease her son, already used to his sweet tooth, rather than to admonish him.

“I know. I was just taking a taste.” Tom defends himself as he helps himself to some of the turkey and potatoes.

“Honey have you been eating right? You look a bit peaky.” Diana pats and gives Tom’s cheeks a small pinch.

“Don’t worry yourself mum. I’m perfectly fine.” He rubs the abused cheek and continues on scarfing down on his food.

“Well he had this stomach bug a few days ago. Couldn't keep anything down, refused to eat-“

“But I’m okay now. Really!” Tom cuts him off and gives him that look which makes Chris shut up.

Diana didn't seem to be satisfied with this and proceeds to coddle her only son for the rest of dinner, much to the amusement of the other occupants of the dinner table and to the disdain of Tom.

They all gather back to the living room after dinner to finally exchange gifts. Chris takes their stack of gifts and distributes them to the proper receiver. Tom excitedly chatters away as he watches his mom and sisters open up their presents and talks about how they got them. Chris decides his gift for Tom can wait after this all over. He still has plans for the night and he can’t help the little smirk that appears on his face just thinking about it.

Tom asks for his nephew, little Noah, and spends the time cooing at the baby boy who was barely a month old. There was something in the image of Tom with babies that makes Chris feel so warm on the inside. It looked natural for Tom to be surrounded with kids.

Emma and Diana disappear from the room and come back from the kitchen carrying with them two bottles of red wine and glasses. Emma pours wine in each of the glasses before passing them around to everyone.

“I think I won’t be drinking any tonight.” Tom says as Emma offers him his glass of wine.

“Well this is new. Since when did you turn down a nice drink?” Sarah pipes, an eyebrow raised in question. Chris thoughts fly in the same direction. He wanted an answer to that - and was the eyebrow raising a family thing? – He adds in an afterthought.

“Well…you see…” Tom starts, a nervous laugh escapes him as his eyes start to get shifty and as he wrings his hands. “Umm…” His eyes land on Chris and rest on him, “I don’t think it’s good for the baby.”

The room is silent for a moment before the girls practically squeal and shower Tom with hugs and ‘Congratulations ‘. Chris is left awestruck, not quite absorbing what has been revealed. Tom’s eyes never leave his and the man puts a hand over Chris’s own as the silence from the Aussie drags on. “Chris?” His eyes look at him, hopeful for a reaction.

“I’m sorry. What baby?” He asks brain still failing to process what has happened.

“Baby. You know. Our ‘little miracle’. A little you or a little me. Our baby. We’re going to have a baby Chris. Merry Christmas, darling.” Tom tries again and smiles at him and he never looked more beautiful at that moment than Chris remembered him.

A baby. The pieces of the puzzle fit themselves together inside Chris's head and finally everything makes perfect sense. The 'new very, very, very small additions to the family', the stomach bug, the moodiness, everything clicks together.

“Oh.” It’s all he manages to say before he blacks out. That memory would forever be part of the list of ‘Chris Hemsworth’s Moments That Should Never Be Talked about Again’ – well the whole fainting part at least.

_

It’s on a June night that Tom goes into labor weeks early from his due date. Luckily, Chris was not away for work, making sure that he spent as much time with Tom. They had rushed over to the hospital at a speed that Chris wasn't even sure his car could even achieve or was even legal. He’s spent the next four hours pacing outside of the delivery room.

“Woah there bro. Take a seat. You’re going to wear a hole in those tiles if you keep that up.” Liam says, patting the seat beside him in invitation. Liam came an hour after they arrived. He’s excited at the prospect of being an uncle again.

Chris tries to formulate a proper retort when the door opens and he can hear the cries of a newborn, his baby, his and Tom’s. Something was off though. Did he just hear two crying babies?

“Congratulations Mr. Hemsworth! Tom is doing fine and the babies are perfectly healthy.” The doctor grabs his hand and shakes it whilst beaming at him from ear to ear.

Chris lets out a laugh of relief, he wants to see Tom so badly and see his…wait…kids?

“Babies? What babies?”

“Congratulations Mr. Hemsworth! You have twins!”

“Oh.”

Needless to say, Liam would forever retell the story of how Chris blacked out during the twins’ birth for many more Christmases and family dinners to come.


End file.
